galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Battledale
Battledale is the former lands of the Klindathu empire and Dalelands mixed together. It is home to Ulin Battleman and his many powerful wizards including James Callinar, Absinthe Ildahrae, and Malzabor. Battledale is also the birthplace of the Warforged , a race of living constructs created by Absinthe. Battledale used to be just a city-state but has grown into a sizeable kingdom rivaling kingdoms like Valis. Battledale is in the Battian jungles and is north of Meaza and south of Shadesha, due to the conjuction however you kind find a mix of plant life from even temperate areas which makes Battledale a unique place to live. Battledale is kingdom based on good and just principles as the founder was paladin, racism and sexism are frowned upon here but it has not been able to rid of it completely. Battledale follows knightly ideals of chivalry and justice, the code of the paladin is also highly reveared just as the warrior ethos. The natives of Battledale are caucasian humans with dark hair and of average size, other races that live in Battledale include Meoi, Minotaur, High Elf, Degyn, Dwarves, Aaisimar, Tieflings, Gnomes, Haflings, and Samsarans. Women are treated with respect in Battledale and can hold any posistion a man can, but the majority of women here like to be treated like high class ladies. Battian is the native language here but a lot of people speak Klindathan due to Battledale having the former capitol of Klindathu in its lands. The main gods that are worshipped here are Solus, Kor, Sheila, And Labott. Necromancy is outlawed in Battledale and necromancers can expect to be hunted down and arrested if they openly use their powers. The colors of Battledale are Blue and Gold, the symbol of Battledale is a Golden lion on a blue field. Settlements *Ulindon - capitol of the New Battledale Kingdom *Gog Boram - Dwarven mining city that joined Battledale at the behest of Brottor Gorunn. *Port Turnlef - Trading port city, its main export is ore and its main import is people. *Restless City *Clearhedge *Janwall *Estermount *Goldsnow - Trading port city. *Aelbarrow - Mining town up crystal river. Provinces *Battlevale *Codmori *Kamari History Battledale was a small city state that was founded in -221 P.C.E by an adventurer named Julios Battleman. The Battleman line continued to rule Battledale until the The Conjunction which put the Klindathu empires capitol in the center of battledale city. Battledale was absorbed by Klindathu and became a part of its empire until the fourth drow war in 83 A.C. when the Klindathu empire was reduced to ruin and the city of Battledale was destroyed by Zenfaria when she summoned a meteor to strike the city creating a large crater. Battledale was re-established in 96 AC when Ulin Battleman, son of Ninn Battleman, drove out the green dragons that had made the jungle crater their home. Ulin then reconstructed the city and with the help of his powerful mage friends he built an army of Warforged to protect it. Battledale has now expanded from the jungle crater and has made a sizeable kingdom for its people to live in. Ulin Battleman being a half celestial is still the king of Battledale and under his rule the land has prospered. Geography *Lake Restless - Its a lake that serves as Battldale's southern boarder, it has many boats that trade with Meaza on it. *Crystal Lake - The waters of this lake are crystal clear and fishing is abundant here. Military Battledale has a sizeable force of 21,000 warforged soldiers, 30 battle airships, 17,000 human Knights, and 6,000 battlemages. The typical knight of Battledale wears full plate armor with a sallet style helm and uses a longsword. Paladins of Battledale wear white tabards and have winged basket helmets, Knight captains wear sallet helmets with a roman style blue plume. The power behind Battledales military is the warforged juggernauts, these nearly invicible warriors have paved the way for Battledales expansion. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ulin Battleman ''' '''Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: